The Return of the Senshi
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Many years ago, there were whispers amongst the magicals about the powerful soldiers of the planets but after quite a long time those whispers were passed off as nothing but stronger than normal magicals...however after Dumbledore uses the Triwizard Tournament to summon back the missing Potter Princess...they find out that those whispers were true, not that many remember. WTWL AU T
1. Chapter 1

**SM and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of having no clue what they were doing and struggling…the Sailor Senshi knew each other from when they were children and just put on an act for the world? How? Simple. Setsuna. The same Setsuna who was once known as Harlene Potter before her magic saved her and activated her ancestry so so long ago. AU OOC Femslash and Bashing.)**

"I swear to Selene that if he half-insults you while flirting with you one more time I'm going to knock his teeth down his throat." To everyone's surprise it was Ami who had said that this time after Luna confirmed that Mamoru was gone and out of ear shot.

There was pure silence for a moment as everyone looked at the gentle blue haired royal doctor reincarnated…before Haruka let out a bark of laughter and Minako slapped Ami on the back with a grin.

"Wow we've really rubbed off on her haven't we?" Haruka asked grinning while Ami blushed a bit at the temporarily shocked reactions but was smiling at how approving everyone seemed to be at the thought of her committing violence to what should be one of their own.

"Usa-mama why did daddy just leave?" Chibiusa asked entering the room and looking confused as she looked at Usagi who gave a small snort and pulled Chibiusa to sit down in-between herself and Setsuna.

"You can stop pretending that he's your dad little rabbit. We all know he's not and he's not anywhere nearby to overhear the truth." Usagi informed her future daughter who tensed for a second before she relaxed and beamed brightly as she hugged Setsuna.

"Suna-mama! I'm glad I don't have to call him daddy when he's not around anymore!" Chibiusa said clambering into the green haired womans lap and earning a chuckle and kiss to the forehead from the oldest senshi who smiled fondly down at her Small Lady.

"I'm glad you don't have to call him that too little princess. I've missed my oldest little girl calling me mama." Setsuna said grinning slightly as she held Chibiusa close while Hotaru, who was only ten at the moment, wandered over and hugged Usagi.

"Usa-mama." Hotaru said blushing a bit when she was pulled into Usagi's lap and cuddled close.

"Since I'm the oldest between me and Firefly that means I'm not little mama." Chibiusa said pouting a bit at her mama who laughed at that.

"Oh compared to the rest of us you're very little, sweetheart. Even little Firefly's soul is older than yours. If anything that makes you the youngest of the two of you because you won't be born for quite a few more years." Setsuna said smiling at her two little girls, one she raised with her fellow two adult outer Senshi and with the secret help of the love of her life, the other who wasn't born yet but would be in the future to the love of her life.

"So do we have a good reason why we can't deck him and spell out that we know he's an ass yet?" Minako asked lazily reclining with her head on Ami's lap as she practiced summoning small blasts of magic to her fingertips in the shape of bullets. No one needed to ask who she was referring to and no one bothered pretending otherwise although Ami did scold her lightly for the use of the curse in front of the two children, even though Chibiusa was in the body of a fourteen year old and Hotaru in the body of a ten year old.

"Because we need to know about his plans and any attempts he makes at repeating the past." Michiru calmly reminded everyone from her spot under Haruka's arm as the two of them relaxed closer to the door and their princesses than the others. They were part of the first line of defense for their princesses after all and plus they seemed to just gravitate towards Usagi ever since they were younger, being a bit more overprotective than the rest of the group which was really saying something.

"That way we can kick his ass fast and easy when he really fucks up." Haruka said almost immediately after, earning a gentle thump upside the head from her lover.

"Language around the children Ruka." Michiru scolded the rather masculine woman who grinned at her roguishly.

"Japanese love. I can switch to English if you'd rather?" Haruka asked cheekily, earning another thump upside the head while the others laughed or giggled at the interaction between the two.

"Should we tell Michiru-mama that we know how to curse in six different language?" Hotaru whispered to her sister who snickered in response.

"Not unless you want her to flood a densely populated area by accident. You know how your Michiru-mama gets." Usagi whispered to her daughters who both nodded solemnly at this while Setsuna merely chuckled as everyone relaxed and talked about different things that they couldn't when Mamoru was around, such as how not a single one of the Senshi were single or as defenseless as they seemed. Honestly they were all together together and yet still separated into their own little groups.

The three outer Senshi that were over the age of eighteen were often lovers to each other and none of them thought it was strange, even though it was well known that Haruka and Michiru were inseparable as were Setsuna and Usagi. The inners were all together as well, but they often had favorites like Ami was with Minako and Rei with Makoto. Usagi? Well…she was with everyone really. They all adored their moon princess no matter how much some of them acted otherwise.

Honestly all of the Sailor Senshi had bonds that went to their very souls with one another. Hotaru and Chibiusa being the youngest two had bonds that linked them to the others as children to their parents, with a few being stronger than others for good reason, but the others were all linked together romantically. Each of the older Senshi had minor soulmate bonds with the other senshi's, however they had deeper stronger soulmate bonds with only one or two others. Such as how Setsuna had a small soulmate bond with Ami or Rei but a full-fledged felt through the oceans of time, according to her one poetic afternoon when Mamoru was in class, soulmate bond with Usagi.

Of course the others were the same. The inners and outers both had soulmate bonds amongst each other but the bonds were deeper with those in their normal circle than those from the other. For example Michiru's deepest bond was with Haruka of course, but she also had a stronger one with Setsuna and Usagi than she did with Minako and Ami. Vice Versa Rei's deepest soul bond was with Makoto but she had a stronger bond with Ami than she did with Haruka or Setsuna.

The only one who was different was Usagi herself. She had bonds of equal strength to Haruka and Michiru that she did to Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. She didn't really favor any of the others over another, but everyone knew that her deepest truest soulmate bond was with Setsuna and it was almost true Vice Versa although Setsuna was closer to Haruka and Michiru than she was the Inners but that was mainly due to them being older than the Inners and the three of them being intimate together before.

"Do you need some Midol?" Usagi asked glancing up and placing a hand on Setsuna's arm, causing the green haired woman to smile down at her. She wasn't surprised in the least that Usagi had been able to tell that her head was throbbing. Soulmated pairs usually could tell when one was in pain or if the bond was particularly strong, like it was between the pairs in the Sailors, what one another was feeling at any given time.

"No my dear queen. I'll be fine. I already knew this was most likely going to happen soon." Setsuna said pulling Usagi close and pressing a kiss to the top of the girls blond hair. Due to the laws about dating, they couldn't be together out in public openly without risking Setsuna being thrown into jail however…here…where there was no one but those that knew of the bond between the two queens? They could be as openly affectionate as they wanted to be and the others were happy for it.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked looking up at one of her mamas confused when the woman gently slid Hotaru and Chibiusa off of her lap or a bit away from her.

"I'm being summoned but not for anything good." Setsuna said softly as she stood up, moving away from everyone else and causing all attention to be drawn to the Goddess of Time.

"Pluto?" Haruka asked tensing and looking ready to summon her sword in an instant.

"No. My past, before I was awakened as a Senshi. Before I was even known as the princess of Pluto. I knew they were going to come and collect me one day, every timeline shows it happening. Sometimes it happens five years from now, others it happens two years ago, and yet there are some where it happens almost as soon as dangers appear or disappear. It's never clear in each timeline when they will summon me using any method…but they always summon me back at least for a little while." Setsuna said her eyes both darkening in anger and then lighting up with power.

"They want me to be their pawn, end their war for them and do everything _they_ want me to do while never giving what I think and feel a second thought or even a first thought in most cases. They think I'm going to be their malleable _puppet_." A dark smirk lit up Setsuna's face as she stared at her family, although she was closer to the Outers…they were all tied together…they were all family.

"If they think that, they are idiots with a death wish." Haruka said with a dark snicker although she was still tense as Setsuna began to glow blue.

"If any of you come with me right now, it will not end well. I cannot tell what exactly will happen to whoever comes, it changes constantly, but it is never good. You all must find and follow me another way." Setsuna said looking regretfully at Usagi and the children. She knew stretching their bond so far would hurt a good bit but thankfully it wasn't as far as when they had been reincarnated and Setsuna couldn't feel her bonded at all, any of them. That had been _true_ hell. She was just thankful that she had been the only one to feel it.

"We'll find you. We can follow our bond to you and be there before you know it…or well…you'll know when we get there but…Okay how do I say that to a woman who can see every possible future?" Minako asked looking confused and earning snickers from the others as she tonguetied herself.

The others were appropriately silenced by Setsuna actually throwing her head back and laughing at this.

"Yes…I know at any given moment when and how you can arrive and how things may or may not go. It makes surprising me very hard…but…for while we're separated…I will miss you all terribly much." Setsuna said calming down and she had a few tears in her eyes. She could be separated from them for only a few short days…or for months to years. Every time she looked it was changing.

"Love you Setsuna-mama! We'll come find you soon!" Hotaru and Chibiusa both hugged the woman who hugged them back with a soft smile upon her lips as one by one the other Sailors stood up and kissed her cheek or lips in goodbye.

Finally all that was left was Usagi, the fake crybaby princess act that she had developed as a defense mechanism early on in their reincarnations now gone and in it's place stood the true Queen of the Moon.

"I will see you soon my queen. But never forget who you are and what you can do…who you will return to once you are done there. You are Setsuna Meioh…but you are also Sailor Pluto, the Goddess of Time, Queen of Pluto…and future Co-Queen of the Moon kingdom. You are my beloved soulmate, the other mother of our daughter…you belong with us…all of us…and we will not let you suffer alone." Usagi said drawing Setsuna into a deep loving kiss.

"You are my most faithful and loyal Warrior, Guardian and Adviser. No matter who these people may wish you to be…you will always be _mine_ and they can't have you." Usagi said her voice stern and making Setsuna kneel slightly to her queen, bowing her head before being pulled up by those softly calloused but oh so strong and firm hands.

"Go now my Goddess. Show them who they are messing with and you might want to warn them of our upcoming arrival. _No one_ takes one of mine and gets away with it." Setsuna's eyes shone with tears but they were firm and her tears did not fall as she listened to Usagi's last words before she was transported away to the place she dreaded being returned too.

She would not disappoint her queen and lover, never in any time line would she disappoint her and certainly not in this one.

"Hold your head high, show them your power, and let them know what a mistake they made to take you from us. Always remember…I love you Setsuna. I love you Sailor Pluto."


	2. Chapter 2

**SM and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Everyone was watching anxiously as a blue black light began to fill the goblet just after the name of the missing Potter Princess was emitted from the flames, none being more anxious to see her than Lily, James, and Harry Potter not to mention Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Little Harlene Potter had been given to her Aunt and Uncle when she was two years old in order to keep her safe from the remaining Death Eaters that would go after her due to her twin brother killing their master somehow. Her parents didn't want to give her up, but her safety was their number one priority and they had to make sure that even if Death Eaters managed to kill them and little Harry, the 'Boy Who Lived' as he was called by the press, then the Potter line would still continue on through their daughter. They had to insure the safety of their line after all, they were an Ancient and Noble house of upstanding repute dating all the way back to the Founders era.

When she had been six years old the Potters were made aware that their daughter had gone missing. She had vanished right from the house as if she had never been, in fact no one would have known she had ever lived in the house if it had not been for the blood that was found in what had appeared to be her room for her stay at the Dursleys. No matter what anyone did to try and find her, Harlene was gone and was not coming back. In fact if it wasn't for Gringotts then the Potters would give up on their daughter thinking she was dead.

Now however…it seemed that the Goblet of Fire had locked onto the missing Potter Princess and was summoning her…but it seemed to require a lot of magic to do so as if Harlene were fighting the ancient artifact but that couldn't be. Even Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't be able to fight against the summoning of an artifact as powerful as the Goblet was.

With a bright blue/black flash a woman appeared in the Hall but she wasn't what anyone was expecting. She wasn't Harlene. Harlene would only be fourteen now and have maybe tan skin at the most with her mothers red hair and her fathers hazel eyes and possibly glasses as well. The woman that appeared was just that. A full grown woman…with a rather healthy figure according to the minds of ever boy in the castle that was old enough to appreciate such things. She looked to be in her early or maybe mid twenties and was very tall by most peoples standards.

She was almost six feet tall with clay colored skin, long dark _green_ hair of all things _, red_ eyes that was scanning the area around her alert and yet bored at the same time, and the aura around her was that of a displeased queen with the amount of respect her mere presence demanded and the look of someone who was used to being in authority.

Everyone was snapped out of their stupors by the woman saying something in a strange language almost all of them didn't know.

"What did you say?" James Potter asked befuddled but Lily stepped forward and seemed to speak the same language making the woman look more bemused than anything.

"Your accent needs work." The woman said in plain unaccented English as she looked at Lily who blushed a bit but shrugged. It's not like she used Japanese much since Latin seemed to be the language of choice around here.

"My name is Lily Potter. I'm a teacher here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily said introducing herself and making the woman merely raise an eyebrow.

"I know." She said without looking too bothered while James puffed up a bit.

"Of course you do. Lils is awe-"

"Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter. Born 30th of January 1960 and the 27th of March 1960 respectively. Attended Hogwarts upon receiving the letter at the age of eleven in the year 1971. Graduated the year of 1978. Head Boy and Head Girl of your year. Married the year 1979. Had twin children, girl and boy Helene Lilian Potter and Harry James Potter, in the year 1980 July 31st. The first Female Potter that was born into the family in history in fact. Gave the daughter to Lady Potters older but spiteful and Non-Magical sister Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans while raising the son yourselves. Took the jobs of Charms Assistant Professor and Transfiguration Assistant Professor in the year 1989. Have been looking for your missing and presumed dead daughter and heiress since you discovered she had vanished in the year 1986 due to long term mental, emotional, and physical abuse suffered at the hands of the Dursley Family of Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging Surrey England. Should I keep going?" The strange woman, in the Hogwarts and visiting schools minds, asked after rattling all that information off without even having to think about it. Back when she had been very young, just recently learning her powers and getting over the abuse…she had looked up what she could of her birth parents. She had seen their reason for doing so and now as a mom herself she could understand wanting to keep her child safe…but she honestly didn't forgive them. She didn't hate them either. She was just kinda…neutral to them like she was most things actually.

"How do you know all of that information?" James asked his voice low as he pointed his wand at the stranger, moving to stand slightly in front of Lily protectively even as she drew her own wand. Both of them were pale faced at her mentioning such details like the fact that Helene is older than Harry and the heiress much less about the abuse she had suffered from and the Dursleys location.

"I'm not surprised you don't understand just who it is you summoned." The woman said with a small smirk as she held one hand up and summoned a staff that was pure white except for certain parts that were red like the jewel in the center of the staff. McGonagall and Flitwick both dropped their wands in shock as they stared at the staff the woman had just summoned out of thin air…because they _recognized_ it.

"I am the Queen of Pluto and Goddess of Time. I have guarded the Gates of Time far longer than any of you could possibly understand as it was long before this school was built or even thought of. I am a Warrior of the Moon Kingdom and Adviser to Crown Princess Serenity who shall take the throne when the Kingdom has finished being restored." The woman said her voice powerful and commanding as she slammed the butt of the rod into the ground and sent a small earthquake throughout the castle as the power around her grew until everyone could see and feel it.

"I raised the Queen of Saturn as my own child and watched as countless empires and kingdoms rose, fought, failed, and died over the eras. I fought in wars, slaughtered those who wished to use the Gates of Time for their own greedy ambitions, and lived through the destruction of entire planets." The woman said her power growing slightly larger as she spoke, her red eyes glowing slightly and her long hair moving in an invisible wind.

"I see things that were, things that are, and things that may be across the infinite timelines and streams of the universe. With a single thought I could send all of you back into the time of the Dinosaurs and watch as you either adapt and live or struggle and die." The green haired woman said making the already pale and trembling students pale further and a few fainted as the teachers began trembling with fear and uncertainty.

"I am the sole survivor of nine kingdoms that fought against darkness and died saving the rest of the universe from it. I have seen countless horrors and sins as I stood as the single guardian of Time and Space. I am a woman who will not bow to those who do not deserve my loyalty." She said her chin lifted proudly as she stared down the teachers as if they were mere toddlers compared to her, and they certainly are.

In an instant however the power and pressure that they had only barely noticed pushing down on them faded and the woman gave them a small mysterious smile as her eyes traveled the room in amusement. She had deliberately kept her power and aura at a level that they would feel and it would make a few with weaker than normal wills faint however it would not affect them too terribly bad.

"However you may call me Setsuna."


	3. Chapter 3

**SM and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"How did an artifact that was supposed to summon the missing Potter end up summoning the Queen of Pluto?" Minerva McGonagall demanded as she glared at her boss suspiciously. She would not put it past him to try and summon another useful 'weapon' since it had been revealed in public by Pettigrew last year that it had actually been Harlene to defeat the Dark Lord when they were babies not Harry. Voldemort himself had revealed it to Harry who told his parents and Dumbledore and herself back in first year when he stopped the shade from returning.

"No matter if it were the Goblet, a different artifact, an attempt by the phoenix Fawkes, or any other method of summoning…any attempts to summon Harlene Potter would have only summoned me." Setsuna said her voice powerful but a bit softer as she watched the teachers react to what was going on, noticing how some actually looked upset that they wouldn't find Harlene. At least as far as they knew. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they learned that she was the one they had been searching for and that their summoning attempt hadn't gotten the wrong woman.

"Why is that your highness?" Flitwick asked narrowing his eyes slightly, why would an attempt to summon Harlene Potter instead summon the goddess of Time? Something didn't make sense here.

"I leave that up to you all to discover. Now. I believe I was summoned here for a reason? The…tournament is it?" Setsuna asked raising an eyebrow at them and making one man who had the aura of a coward sneer at her although his knees were trembling.

"Shouldn't the all mighty Goddess of Time know?" Kakaroff sneered at Setsuna who merely raised her other eyebrow at him imperiously.

"I am a _Goddess, Queen, Warrior, Advisor, and mother_. Do you really think I _care_ about what happens in one too insular for its own good community of magic users?" Setsuna asked giving him a look that had him blushing a bit at how stupid the question was when she put it like that.

"Mother? So you have children?" Dumbledore asked looking far too interested than he had any right to be in her children which had Setsuna's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Two. One not yet supposed to be born. Another being raised by me and two of my soulmates. One shall be the queen of the Moon Kingdom in the far far future, the other is a reborn Warrior in her own right and Princess of her own planet. If any wish them harm…well…one can get lost in the sands of time quite easily." Setsuna said the last bit with a dark chuckle that scared people and had several whispering about her being a Dark Lady.

"My soulmates will be coming to find me eventually. Until that time I believe that I have to deal with this children's game?" Setsuna asked raising an eyebrow and making more than a few people puff up annoyed and agitated by her calling it a children's game.

"People have died in this tournament! How can you call it a game?!" Hermione Granger shouted at Setsuna from the Gryffindor table making Setsuna raise an eyebrow at her as she quickly looked through the Time Gates to the past.

"Children. Under the age of twenty years old, they all died just for your entertainment. Let me give you all a little history lesson." Setsuna said deciding to make sure they understood even more than ever that she was not one to mess with. If they were scared of her then they wouldn't go after her little girls.

"Over ten thousand years ago was when the first of the Warriors or 'Senshi' as they were called then appeared. They appeared all nine of the originals to fight off a dark threat that was going to destroy everything in its path." Setsuna said her eyes far away as she knew about this, having been told that by her own predecessors back before their deaths.

"Each of the warriors had powers derived from their home world, the world named after a certain god or goddess that _granted_ them those very powers. Now this was over ten thousand years ago when this all started. Tell me do any of you wish to guess how long I have been a Warrior in service to my queen?" Setsuna asked making everyone look confused or look at each other.

"You're not much older than me it seems. Maybe ten years, fifteen at the most?" Charity Burbage, the youngest of the professors, asked looking at the woman who gave out a chuckle at this.

"That is quite the compliment but entirely incorrect. I am much older than I look." Setsuna said her eyes twinkling mischievously as she grinned a bit, inwardly though she was debating whether or not Haruka had rubbed off on her too much.

"Over a thousand years." McGonagall said her voice soft and a bit awed but sure. A few people scoffed, especially the greasy haired man that Setsuna knew was named Snape.

"How can that be the woman can't be any older than thirty!" Snape said sneering at Setsuna who merely raised her eyebrows again.

"So it seems that one of you listened when I told you that I am the _Goddess of Time_ and Guardian of the Time Gates?" Setsuna asked looking amused with the whole thing as she held her Garnet Rod, the Staff of Time close but leaned on it a bit.

"Of those ten thousand years since the Warriors had started…I have been the Warrior and Queen of my planet for around _five thousand_ years give or take a few here or there. Hard to keep track of all of the years after the first thousand or so. I am the longest living Warrior, the one who has outlived all others multiple times. I have served as the Gate Keeper and Goddess for five thousand years!" Setsuna said letting her power leak out a bit again so that they reminded that she was not one to mess with. She had seen glimpses of what happens whenever they catch her, if she didn't reinforce the lesson over and over then they would never learn not to piss her off.

"I have fought countless battles, slain any that wished harm to my queen or princesses, slain those that tried to take the Gate of Time. I have single handedly slain entire armies that number in the _thousands_ without suffering more than light wounds or exhaustion if even that!" Setsuna said as her rod glowed a little again, only this time everyone could see the slight point at the top and despite the fact that it was in the shape of a heart…it looked incredibly dangerous.

"Do you really think some children's game, a _blood sport_ for the masses of your communities would bother me?" Setsuna asked sneering a bit herself and doing a much better job of it than Snape had.

Setsuna gave a dark chuckle and everyone realized right then just how dangerous this tournament got for the other four contenders.

"The only times I've ever 'died' was when I sacrificed myself for my loved ones and always I am brought back…however…I do not love a single person here so there is no way for me to die in this _game_."


	4. Chapter 4

**SM and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was barely two full weeks later and Setsuna's head snapped up and around from where she was actually having a civil discussion with Madame Maxine in French on the differences in their respective cultures. She had felt it. Felt the signatures and bonds that were so familiar and close. They were here.

"They're here." Setsuna whispered wide eyed in Japanese as she stared at the doors.

"Queen Setsuna?" Flitwick asked worried when he noticed how the Guardian of Time had reacted to what seemed to be nothing. Most of the students were too terrified of her to try anything, and the few that were arrogant or stupid enough to try and mess with the queen were quickly stopped by the teachers. McGonagall and Flitwick in particular were quick to shut down any attempts to anger or offend the Time Goddess, they had heard the stories the legends…they did _not_ want to be sent to space to freeze and die, if they were lucky, because someone how angered a goddess.

"My bonded." Setsuna said her smile turning warm and loving and lighting up the whole room while making many blush bright red at how beautiful it made her look, more than normal at least. She had the whole Ice Queen thing down to a 't'…but…this was the first time they had seen her give a real warm smile since she had arrived.

"What the-" Everyone was startled when a girl in a red and white uniform of some kind kicked open the doors to the Great Hall and several other girls all rushed in with weapons or magic drawn as they glared around the room.

"I was not expecting you all for another two weeks at the least." Setsuna said softly with a smile on her face as she stood up and approached the women who were in a guard formation near the door, there were three missing.

"Like we'd leave one of our alone in what's most likely hostile territory for that long. It was only because we had to try and get away from everything back home without raising suspicion that it took us this long." Minako said smirking over at Setsuna who was looking around obviously for someone else.

"The queen is right behind us. We wanted to make sure it was safe for her and the princesses first." Mitoko said making Setsuna's head snap to her before her eyes widened as she heard the gentle click clacking of heels against the stone floor. She knew that aura of power. It was cloaked earlier for some reason but now that she was closer…Setsuna could feel her queens power.

"My queen." Setsuna said breathing out the words in awe as she quickly kneeled and bowed her head to her queen who had just entered the room. All the magicals had their jaws on the ground or were bright red in the face as they stared at the beautiful woman who had just entered the room. She was of average height with long flowing silver hair like moonlight held up in a strange style, she was wearing a pure silver gown and seemed to glow with silver light as her blue eyes immediately locked onto Setsuna and her pale pink lips lifted upwards in a smile.

"Setsuna…please rise my dear Time Goddess." The voice the angel spoke with was soft and airy, yet had an undertone of firmness, as she seemed to glide closer to the kneeling woman who shook her head and looked up apologetically.

"I don't have the honor of that my queen! I was pulled here away from you and my duty. I have been unable to protect you for these last two weeks and have caused you harm because of ou-" Setsuna was silenced when the silver haired angel bent down and placed a single finger over her tanned lips.

"None of that matters Setsuna. You had no choice and the pain was uncomfortable yes, but not unbearable. It led us to you and that more than makes up for it. Now please…stand." The angel said softly as two small girls entered the room behind her but were held back by a teal haired woman. Neptune held them back to keep them from running forward until the Queen was done with her Time Goddess.

"My queen I…" Setsuna was ready to deny the request again and remaining kneeling before her queen but a small scowl cut her off.

"Setsuna if you don't stand up and give me a goddamn hug I'm going to box you in the ear so hard you'll be seeing tweety birds!" The angel said making most of her guards snort slightly while Setsuna gave out a small startled laugh at hearing the curse slip from those lips before she stood and immediately wrapped her arms around the angel.

"I have missed you my queen. It was just two weeks but it seems so much longer." Setsuna said her voice soft and loving as she held the silver haired woman close, pressing a kiss to the locks of hair that were the same color as liquid moonlight.

"You do not need to call me a queen Setsuna. To you it will _always_ be my name. Now…I think there's two more people who have missed you as much as I have, well…two more under the age of sixteen at least." The angel said kissing Setsuna's forehead and then backing up a step and to the side. Making a hand-motion towards the teal haired woman the two children were released and ran straight to Setsuna, who dropped to her knees again and opened her arms just in time for the two girls to bowl into her with a double tackle hug. It was only thanks to the angel's steadying hand on Setsuna's upper back that kept the Time Keeper from being knocked to the cold stone floor.

"My princesses!" Setsuna said happily hugging both of the girls back with some tears in her eyes as the two clutched her tightly.

"Setsuna-mama I've missed you a whole lot!" The dark haired child said hugging the goddess tightly.

"Don't do that again Mama-Suna!" The pink haired child said bawling slightly as she hugged the green haired woman just as tight as her sister.

"My precious girls…don't worry. Setsuna-mama won't disappear on you like that again." Setsuna said hugging the two of them and pressing kisses to their foreheads as she soothed their tears.

"Better not or I'll kick your ass." Uranus said stepping over as Setsuna stood up, both girls still hugging her legs.

"Language around the children Ruka." Setsuna said smiling slightly as she kissed Uranus's cheek, and then smacked her upside the head.

"Ow now you and Michi are double teaming me." Uranus complained earning half lidded eyes from Setsuna and Neptune both.

"Oh and here I thought you _liked_ it when we would both team up on you." Setsuna said with a coy smile that had Uranus blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Wow I've never seen Uranus blush _that_ deep before." Usagi said grinning and then suddenly releasing her transformation to show that she was still in her school uniform. Everyone blinked at the sudden change except for those who had expected it. She just went from silver hair and dress with a glow to her and screaming elegance and grace…to blond hair and a weird outfit with no glow to her skin as she stumbled slightly.

"Usa!" Setsuna quickly caught the tired looking blond in her arms, her attention dragged to her primary mate immediately.

"Mama!" The two young girls were right beside their mother in a heartbeat as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Princess!" The rest of the girls quickly surrounded their princess, the blue haired one doing some kind of scan on her.

"I'm fine. Just really tired and hungry. Keeping up that transformation…" Usagi trailed off with a smile while her stomach rumbled slightly.

"She's used too much energy, she needs food immediately and then plenty of rest. She's been in her Queen state for over a day as we tried to locate Setsuna directly." Mercury said making Setsuna pick Usagi up bridal style, which earned a small embarrassed squeak from the smaller woman.

"It's a good thing that they were in the middle of dinner when you arrived then. Eat your fill, my love, and then afterwards I can take you to the room to rest." Setsuna said moving back to her chair and setting Usagi in her lap, keeping her arms wrapped securely around her smaller mate.

"Queen Setsuna?" McGonagall asked her voice shocked and a bit trembling as she stared at Usagi wide eyed and awestruck. That transformation…this girl was…was…

"This is my true soulmate. Princess of the Moon Kingdom and future Queen Serenity. The two girls are our children, the others in the uniforms are the other Senshi and my other soulmates. They came to find me." Setsuna said although her eyes never left her exhausted mate who hesitantly ate a few pieces of food before beginning to tiredly eat anything she could get her hands on.

"Of course we did my goddess. They stole one of ours…one of _mine_ and I'm very possessive." Usagi said smiling tiredly up at Setsuna as she finished a piece of ham and then kissed Setsuna's cheek.

"If you're a goddess then why do you bow to her and call her a queen?!" Kakaroff demanded only to be silenced when Uranus leveled her sword at him.

"You do not speak to them like that." Uranus said glaring at the coward as Neptune put a hand on her arm to keep her from killing the man, there were children around after all.

"I may be the Goddess of Time…but she is the one who owns my heart, soul, mind, and body. She is the Queen I will gladly give my life for and serve until the end of time. I may be a Goddess…but she is something even _greater_." Setsuna said not looking away from Usagi as she moved one hand to feed Usagi a piece of steak when the girl looked too tired to continue feeding herself as her eyelids drooped.

"She is the only one I will ever serve and bow my head to." Setsuna said staring at Usagi with such utter love and devotion that the teachers around her squirmed since they felt as if they were intruding upon something personal.

"Even though I keep warning you about doing that. One of these days I'm really gonna box you in the ear for bowing to me, you know I don't like it. You are my equal, not subservient." Usagi said tilting her head back onto Setsuna's shoulder to smile tiredly up at her mate.

"As you say my beloved." Setsuna said kissing Usagi's hair again and making Uranus give a small snicker.

"Are you two going to start trying to make the little rabbit already?" Uranus teased making Usagi blush brightly while the others were giving Setsuna some mildly envious stares.

"Oh ew. Mama and Suna-mama trying to conceive me." Chibiusa said scrunching her nose up and startling a laugh from Usagi.

"Hey look at it this way at least you didn't walk in on Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama trying to give us more little sisters." Saturn said shrugging it off and making the two in question blush brightly and splutter.

"Girls sit and eat as well. You all have barely eaten as we searched for Setsuna, you must be starving as much as I am." Usagi said waving her girls to some empty seats that appeared out of thin air. Setsuna just shrugged when the others looked at her, it wasn't her doing. That was the house-elves this time.

"I think it's impossible for anyone to eat as much as you Odango." The girl with the red on her uniform, and long black hair with amethyst eyes, said teasingly as she poked Usagi's cheek on the way to sit on Setsuna's now free left hand side.

"Yeah Koneko-chan has quite the appetite doesn't she?" Uranus asked with a grin as she sat on Setsuna's right and kept her sword on her lap so she was ready for any possible attacks.

"Why'd Mars get to kick in the doors anyways? I wanted to do it." Jupiter asked pouting slightly as she slid into the seat between Venus and Mercury.

"Because if you or Uranus had done it then the doors would have went flying off of the hinges. Mars can control her strength enough where that wasn't an issue." Usagi said dryly making the two in question pout while Mars smiled smugly.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves at the least?" Snape sneered at the group of girls, only to pale when Mars immediately had a flaming bow and arrow aimed at him.

"At ease Mars." Usagi said reaching over and touching Mars' hand without looking bothered by the fire.

"Of course princess." Mars said letting the bow and arrow disappear into nothing immediately.

"We'll introduce ourselves in the morning. I'm too tired to put up with it today." Usagi said her voice firm but sleepy as she leaned back into Setsuna even more so.

"Put up with what?" Dumbledore chose to finally speak up as he gave the blond a calculating look.

The other senshi snorted or choked on what they had in their mouths at the words that slipped from their princess's lips. Maxine gave a loud snort of amusement that she tried to cover with a cough.

"Backwaters England Bullshit."


	5. Chapter 5

**SM and HP**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Now that we're all rested and well fed I think it's time for introductions." Usagi said in Japanese the next morning making her friends snort slightly from where they were all eating breakfast with Setsuna. All of them could feel the stares on them since they weren't in uniform at the moment. Some probably wondering who they were, others wondering if they were the same people from last night and a few whispers asking if they were single.

"You have to use English Princess." Setsuna said smiling fondly amused down at Usagi who was curled into Setsuna's side held under a protective arm as the group stood up in front of the teachers table.

"Full names or just…" Ami trailed off looking unsure about revealing her real name to anyone around the area. Especially since they had no problems kidnapping Setsuna.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Princess Serenity but just call me Sailor Moon." Usagi said cheerfully as she introduced herself in English, it wasn't the best considering her grades and accent but it was good enough for everyone to understand her.

"Sailor Mars, bodyguard and protector extraordinaire." Rei said with a smirk, message received. Sailor ID's only.

"Sailor Mercury, the medic and researcher of the group." Ami said waving slightly at the people staring at them.

"Sailor Venus, Leader of Inner Sensei and Demi-goddess of love." Minako said with a wink towards some of the older students.

"Sailor Jupiter, baker and hand to hand expert." Matoko said grinning and waving slightly.

"Sailor Uranus, Leader of the Outer Senshi and able to kick the ass of anyone who tries anything with my girls." Haruka said cheerfully, even if it earned her a gentle smack upside the head from Michiru.

"Sailor Neptune, scrying and water expert." Michiru said smiling politely at everyone.

"Sailor Saturn. Youngest of the Senshi and able to destroy everyone in this castle in one move." Hotaru said even as she stepped protectively in front of her sister with a glare on her face. Most of them scoffed… but the rest of the Senshi looked dead serious.

"Sailor Pluto, Goddess of Time and Guardian of Time Gates." Setsuna said holding Usagi close protectively.

"Sailor Mini-Moon, princess of Moon and Pluto Kingdoms." Chibiusa said popping out from behind her sister and grinning brightly.

"Moon… and Pluto?" Dumbledore asked looking between the two women.

"All of us besides the children share soul mate bonds. My truest bond is with my queen here. Mini-Moon is from quite a while in the future, she's mine and my mate's child." Setsuna said as she smiled softly down at Chibiusa who jumped up on her parents who caught and hugged her easily before setting her back on her feet.

"You two don't get all lovey dovey again or I'm going to lock you in a closet with an aphrodisiac." Minako threatened immediately when she saw Usagi lean into Setsuna's side and kiss her cheek. Neither of them noticed that they had reverted back to Japanese since their English wasn't the best yet, leaving the magicals aside from them confused as to what they were saying.

"How is that a bad thing?" Usagi asked grinning at Minako who paused for a moment before she rolled her eyes although she was grinning slightly.

"There will be video cameras set up to record everything." Minako tried to say instead, making Usagi again raise an eyebrow at her near twin.

"I don't care. Do you care love?" Usagi asked looking up at Setsuna who was turning bright red and had to make sure her nose wasn't bleeding.

"There will be food and cameras and other miscellaneous toys and I will have those cameras record everything and stream it straight to Uranus's laptop." Minako said making Uranus perk up with a grin, earning a sigh and smack from her wife, while Usagi merely raised her other eyebrow with a smirk.

Usagi leaned up towards Setsuna's ear and whispered something that had the Goddess's face turning as red as her eyes, her nose beginning to bleed big time as the others stared.

"Is Pluto-mama okay?" Hotaru asked looking up at her mama worried since she seemed kind of dazed and had a grin on her face while her nose bled heavily.

"Damn Koneko-chan what did you say to her?" Haruka asked wide eyed as she looked at Setsuna, having never seen the woman get like this before no matter what she and Michiru had done to entice the older woman so.

"Your nose is bleeding love." Usagi said to Setsuna who quickly grabbed the offered napkin from Ami and tried to stop her nosebleed.

"So…where's this closet again?" Setsuna asked looking at Minako who snorted slightly.

"Now dear. The closet is going to be your reward for after this tournament thing you told us about. Don't go spoiling the surprise." Usagi said grinning slightly as Setsuna looked amped up and ready to go at that mention.

"Okay let's get this tournament started. I'm ready to win." Setsuna said making the others snort slightly and try to hide their laughter.

"I don't get it. What did mama say to have that kind of effect on papa?" Chibiusa asked looking confused and earning amused/alarmed looks from her other 'mamas'.

"Let's just say it's an adult thing Chibi-chan." Makoto said grinning slightly and trying to keep the truth from the little princess who wasn't so little anymore.

"That's a nice way of telling her that her parents are about to start making her." Minako said dryly and earning a snort from Haruka and spluttering from Ami.

"Start making me? …Oh ew. I don't need to know that." Chibiusa said scrunching her nose and looking disgusted, making Rei snicker slightly herself.

"You were the one to ask sis." Hotaru said shrugging slightly and rolling her eyes at the adults.

"Didn't mean I want a repeat of the Christmas incident." Chibiusa said pouting slightly and making the Scouts look confused. They completely ignored most of the Wizards that were staring at them confused or curious, aside from Lily who was as red as her hair right about now.

"Christmas incident?" Michiru asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at the pink haired princess who nodded slightly.

"Yeah I accidentally walked in on you all trying to give me a baby sister for Christmas in my time last year. Didn't know if it worked or not though since I haven't been back recently." Chibiusa said making all of the girls blush now, aside from Haruka who was leering at them all playfully.

"What are they talking about Lils?" James asked his beat red wife confused and worried.

Lily just shook her head slightly as she tried to beat down her blush, which was not happening at the moment.

"Trust me James…you will want to know but if you did I'd have to hurt you."


End file.
